This invention relates to an electrostatic flocking device.
Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 20262/1976 and 9906/1977 disclose portable electrostatic flocking devices which cause fibers to necessarily fly upwardly and are not suitable for flocking the walls and floors of rooms and Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 14063/1976 and 7332/1976 disclose portable flocking devices which cause fibers to fly laterally and not suitable for flocking the ceilings and floors of rooms.